


Fix Your Mistakes (And Make My Own)

by RedHeadedGoddess



Series: Magcretia Week 2017 [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Day 7, F/M, I will add more characters and relationships as they come up, Magcretia Week 2017, Multi Chapter, This will be a long run, Time Change, but I don't know who will at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedGoddess/pseuds/RedHeadedGoddess
Summary: Magnus has a chance to save them all. He can bring his family back together. Much sooner then 10 years after the fact.He just has to want it enough.----AU Where Magnus takes the chalice and goes back to fix some mistakes. But not the one you think.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the PROLOGUE for the last fic I am writing for Magcretia Week 2017. I will try to write a chapter a week for this.
> 
> Also, I apologize right now for retconning Magnus and Julia. I love them so much but I wanted to explore this moment. This world.

Magnus stared at the Chalice on the table. It had shown him many things. Things he could change. He could save Julia.

 

But it had also shown him so much static. Years and years worth of missing time; missing memories.

 

More years than he should, as a human, have to be missing.

 

Something had been bothering him since they had gotten to Refuge. He glanced out the window of the astral version of the Davey Lamp, to where the statue would be if it wasn’t just grey mist.

 

He looked at the girl in front of him, something familiar about her lingering in his mind. He then looked to the other two at the table before focusing on her again. “June?”

 

“Yes, Magnus?”

 

“Can you show me the…missing memories again?

 

“I…don’t see why you want to see them again. You won’t be able to see anything.”

 

“Please. Just take me through the, again. Slowly.”  
  
”What are you getting at, buddy?” Merle asks, frowning. Taako is also giving him a strange look.

 

“Don’t worry about it. It won’t change my answer. I just need to see it again…something…something bothered me.” He looked at June again. “Can you?”

 

“I suppose.” She closed her eyes for a moment and Magnus blinked and there was only him and June again. “How far back?”

 

“Shortly after they start…or before it ends..? this end of the static.”

 

She nods and runs through his recent memories again; he closes his eyes through the time with Julia. And then there is the static. He watches it closely, because things, while fuzzy, and static, can be seen.

 

“Wait!” He throws a hand out to stop June and she pauses, letting the static filled memory play out.

 

He sees a wooden duck; one of his, though he doesn’t remember making it.

 

He sees the voidfish; only a little smaller.

 

He sees a blue book floating in the tank.

 

He sees gentle hands reach out to steady him.

 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, listening.

 

 _“God, Magnus, no…”_ it statics out but he knows that voice. _“I’m so sorry Magnus.”_

 

“The Director?” he is frowning but he strains to wear words from the static again.

 

 _“Just for a little bit…stop this…what we’ve done…just for a little while…you’ll remember, I promise…”_ it statics, and magnus realizes it is his own words that are gone. _“I can do this…lie down…I love you, Magnus.”_

 

And something inside Magnus clicks. Everything is still static filled, but he remembers meeting June. He remembers being saved and holding the chalice.

 

And he remembers her, tears streaming down her face, only ten years ago and yet, much, much younger then it is now.

 

And even though he had said his answer wouldn’t change, he isn’t thinking as he reaches out and takes the chalice from June.

 

The whole world spins and slips sideways, he knows this feeling. This feeling of being pulled apart and reformed. Made younger.

 

He sits up in bed and reaches for the figure that had been beside him when he fell asleep the night before. But Lucertia is gone.

 

Lucretia is gone. But Magnus **remembers** now.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Moment Redone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus remembers but is he too late to stop Lucretia?

It’s disorientating at first.

He has two sets of memories racing through his mind now as he remembers one hundred years that had been taken from him, as well as the ten years he had lived since then. He half expected them to fade; they hadn’t happened yet. And now never would.

Knowing that made remembering Julia’s smile so much worse then he could ever imagine. But he didn’t want to forget her. Even if he would never get to meet her in this timeline.

He stares at the floor for a minute, taking several deep breaths and trying to sort through the mess that was his memories at this exact moment. He needs to figure out if he still has time to stop Lucretia. And how he was going to stop her. 

It had been mid day when he had gone to visit her, bring her the duck. He glanced around the room. The wooden duck that was sitting on his desk, still needing little touch ups with the paint. But that wasn’t how this morning was going to go this time.

He can hear noise in the kitchen, across the hall from his room. Not Taako, he hadn’t gone in there since Lup’s disappearance. Probably the Captain or Merle, making brunch for the crew, though usually only he joined them now. Barry and Taako too lost in looking to have time to really eat or care. And now he knew why Lucretia had been missing the meals too.

There was a knock on his door. “Hey, Maggie, you awake? Dav is almost done with the eggs.” It was Merle.

It takes only a few big steps to cross to the door and open it up. He quickly picks the dwarf up and gives him a tight hug. He hadn’t thought of Merle as a father figure in years but now he remembered him as just that and the conflicting memories made him so happy to see him again, even though he had spent the last year with him.

Merle, not privy to the feelings Magnus was feeling, just sputters and pushes against the human a little. “Hey, woah, put me down, buddy. You’re going to crush me.”

Magnus laughs and sets him down. “Nah, you’re a tough ol’ dwarf.” He moves past him and into the kitchen. He grins as he sees Davenport at the stove, not paying attention and can’t help himself. He knows he needs to focus on stopping Lucretia but he has his family back and he needs to make sure things are normal. “MAGNUS!” He yells behind the Captain, making the gnome jump into the air with a cry of surprise, nearly spilling the eggs in the pan.

“Magnus! Are you crazy!” Davenport scolds him, but Magnus just laughs, relief filling him as he listens to him scolding him about the dangers of surprising someone cooking.

He grabs a piece of toast from the counter and takes a bite. “I’ll be back in a minute for the eggs. Thanks Cap’n.” Magnus says before moving back to the hallway and down it. 

He pauses outside Taako’s room, glancing across at Barry’s. Would it be better for them to know? Lup was dead…and that wasn’t something that was going to change this time. But at least they would know what had become of her. They deserve to know the truth; so they could stop looking for her. 

He takes a deep breath and opens the door to Taako’s room but stops short as he sees his friend laying on the bed. He was asleep, not surprising since he would go days without sleeping until he literally had to sleep. Without Lup around, Taako was going crazy. He was broken in a way that killed Magnus to watch. So instead of waking him up he moved over and covered him with a blanket. He would tell them later.

First he had to talk to Lucertia.

He left Taako’s room and went to the last room in the hall. He knocked on the door, only giving her a moment before opening it and walking in.

“I told you, Merle, I’m not hungry. I’ll eat later.” She didn’t turn around from the desk, where she was writing in two journals.

Magnus set his shoulders and moved over to her, grabbing her chair and pulling it away. “We need to talk, Luc. Now.” She stared at him, frowning deeply as she looked into his eyes. As she opened her mouth to say something he shook his head. “I know what you are doing.” He said firmly, taking one of the journals from her desk. “You can’t do this, Luc. We are a family.”

“Magnus, I’m just making a copy of the accounts, in case something happens to one set.” She protested, trying to grab the book back from him. He held it out of her reach, tense as he watched her. “Magnus! Give me that back.”

“No. In fact, I think I am going to take ‘em all. Until you agree to talk about this and not go behind our backs.” He stood and moved to her shelf, grabbing book after book from the shelves. He heard her scramble to her feet and felt her grab his arm, tugging him away and moving to put herself between him and the shelf.

With a start, Magnus realized he was feeling betrayed. The crew was his family and she had taken them away from him, left him in the world to wander alone. He loved Lucretia with his whole being and she had abandoned him, turned her back on him without a second thought.

He let the books he was holding fall to the floor and he just stared at her, heartbroken. “You…you were saying goodbye last night.” He whispered. “That wasn’t about needing to be close…that was you saying goodbye.” He swallowed hard and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Please, Lucretia, you can’t do this. We are all we have left. I have seen what will happen. We won’t be happy. You won’t be happy.” He was begging her.

And she was scared. She didn’t know what he was talking about, but she knew he knew what she had been planning. She had to get him off this thought. Reassure him that she was just making copies. “Magnus, calm down. I wasn’t saying goodbye. I needed to spend time with you last night. I have been so caught up in what I’ve been doing, making the copies, that I pushed you away. But last night I needed you. I will always need you, Magnus. I love you.” She cupped his face with one hand, thumb running along his cheek. “I will come out to eat in a few minutes, I just want to finish the cycle I am working on.”

His shoulders drop and he looks at her. “Luc…”

“I promise.” She stands on her toes and kisses him gently. He kisses her back and let her go when she pulls away. “Go on, I’ll be out shortly.” He steps back and she picks up the journal she had been working on, dark blue with silver trim.

Going back to her desk, Lucretia sits down and doesn’t notice Magnus moving over to Fisher’s tank. He puts a hand on the glass and the voidfish places a tendril against the glass to greet him.

There was more than one way to fix this. At least he could make sure she wasn’t alone. Without thinking past that one thought, he reaches in; hands cupped and filling them with the water. He quickly drinks it down, hearing her gasp as she turns to face him.

He grimaces at the taste and looks at Fisher. “That is some gross stuff, pal.” He told them before looking at her. “I’m not letting you do this alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn't get this up last week. We ended up have emergency rehearsals for the show I am in and so I was just so tired. But here is the first chapter. I have the whole thing outlined but am not sure how it is going to break up. I will also try to focus on just this fic and not the like 20 others I have half started.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ AmeliaPond-SuperHeroine


End file.
